comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderwing (Earth-7045)
In a better world, Thunderwing would be the ideal Decepticon leader. He's fearless, ruthless, and immensely powerful, while uncommonly concerned about the welfare of his fellow Decepticons. For this mindset, Thunderwing gets a high approval rating from his peers, but, sadly, this is not the whole story. Thunderwing's vice is, simply, obsession. When his mind sets its sights on a who or what that furthers his goals, he will stop at nothing to achieve victory. Slowly but surely, his esteem for his colleagues is replaced by single-mindedness, until finally Thunderwing awakens from his haze, potentially victorious, but either abandoned or surrounded by the bodies of the few friends who tried valiantly to snap him out of it. In these dark moments, the usually noble Thunderwing is as deceitful and two-faced as any halfwit Decepticon. But what separates Thunderwing from the rest is his sheer power. His Pretender shell is likely the most powerful ever built, and it forms impenetrable armor around his robot body. Every inch is covered in weaponry, from the electrostatic guns in his shoulders, to the hoses in his chest that emit dangerous gases, to even the rarely-used metal-eating laser beam that fires out of his forehead. In addition to this built-in arsenal, he carries around his signature cyclone cannon, the power of which is increased 50% by the powerpack his shell houses on its back. In jet mode, Thunderwing can unleash a never-ending torrent of plasma charges. Because of all this, Thunderwing is almost always successful in hunting down his obsessions, though at regrettable costs. History to be added Powers & Abilities Thunderwing= |-| Pre-War= |-| Pretender Shell= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Space shuttle alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' *****''Space Survivability'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Expert Flyer' *'Master of almost all forms of science' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Expert Spy' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Thunderwing's obsessive tendencies threaten to override his logic in key situations. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Mega Pretender, Thunderwing takes on the appearance of a humanoid armored giant using advanced biotechnology and mass/size alteration tech. Transportation *Space shuttle alt. mode *Pretender shell space-capable jet alt. mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Laser cannon': wielded outside Pretender shells. *'Electrostatic guns': wielded by Pretender shell. *'Pretender shell jet mode gas bombs' *'Wing-mounted cyclone cannons': wielded by Pretender shell. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tarn (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Spies Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Space Survival Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Piloting Category:Chemistry Category:Biochemistry Category:Engineers Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Physics Category:Medicine Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Green Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:White Eyes Category:Armor Users Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Electric Blasts Category:Astro class (Earth-7045) Category:Alt. mode exempt (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Thunderwing